Forceps are plier-like instruments that have opposing jaws. The jaws can be used during a medical procedure to effect an anatomical feature, such as a vessel or tissue. For example, a vessel or tissue can be positioned between the opposing jaws, and the jaws can be used to move, grip, grasp, push, pull, cut, dissect and/or otherwise effect the vessel or tissue.
Some forceps, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,849, 5,445,638, 6,190,386, 6,113,596, and 6,679,882, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, include electrosurgical capabilities for electrically effecting an anatomical feature. For example, a vessel or tissue can be positioned between the opposing jaws, and a therapy current supplied by a power source can be passed between the jaws to seal or coagulate the vessel or tissue. Afterwards, a mechanical cut blade can be advanced through the sealed or coagulated vessel or tissue to cut the vessel or tissue.
While suitable for the intended purpose, utilizing a mechanical cut blade to cut a vessel or tissue after sealing requires additional mechanisms to advance and retract the cut blade, which may undesirably add cost, weight, and complexity to the forceps. Also, additional packaging space may be required between the opposing jaws and/or in the hand piece of the forceps to house the cut blade and the mechanisms required for moving the cut blade, which may undesirably increase the size and weight of the forceps.
Improvement in the art may be desired. For example, it may be desirable to have an improved electrosurgical device for vessel sealing and cutting.